a) Field of the Invention
The field of the current embodiments generally relates to professional services and providing professional services to organizations such as companies, unions, educational groups, governmental agencies, nongovernmental agencies, and the individual members employed or associated with those organizations.
b) Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,263 discloses a financial planning system incorporating relationship and group management, where an adviser can provide proactive, efficient service to clients through the use of the group management system. The system is an effective work management tool that efficiently organizes and advises day-to-day operations, workflow, clients and prospects. This is done by allowing coordinated consultation based not only on an individual's demographic information, but also on the individual's relationship to others, people and organizations which are arranged into client groups and prospect groups. An adviser can analyze an individual's relationship with his or her family, business and pension to provide overall financial planning and security. As seen in col. 4 around line 55, in the summary of the invention section, “To achieve financial security, the system considers the client's account information in conjunction with the client's goals. The grouping of clients by specific criteria greatly enhances an advisor's ability to assist clients in achieving their relationship goals.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,008 discloses an attention brokerage, which provides an approach for distributing advertising and other information over a computer network. As seen in the abstract, “Attention brokerage is the business of buying and selling the attention of consumers.” It can be used to provide direct, immediate payment to a consumer for paying attention to an advertisement or other information.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,986 discloses a computer-assisted and/or implemented process and architecture for customer account creation, maintenance and administration of foreign investment and/or retirement program. The process includes receiving a request from a customer to administer the resources in accordance with predetermined criteria, storing customer related data associated with the customer. A network of service providers is formed to assist in the administration of the resource for the customer and to provide a variety of economic and/or administrative features using a computer. As is seen in the summary of the invention section, “It is another feature and advantage of the present invention in providing a process of, opening, managing and/or administering a customer account for administration of retirement and/or administrative resources in conjunction with a predetermined configuration network service providers, thus reducing costs and optimizing or maximizing return and/or investment resources while attempting to minimize administration costs.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,594 discloses a method and computer network for coordinating a loan over the internet. The invention relates to a method and a computer for coordinating an electronic credit qualification form between an Internet user and a plurality of lending institutions via the Internet. This method involves displaying documents in a web site, and receiving credit data from forms placed on the web site. After receiving this data a special loan processing computer applies a filter to the data. The filter comprises loan selection criteria provided by lending institutions which allows these institutions to filter out loan applications that they do not want. Next, after the data is filtered, it is transmitted to a plurality of lending institutions. Finally, the computer and the method then controls and coordinates communication between these lending institutions and the Internet user to match borrowers and lenders via the Internet. As can be seen in the summary of the invention section, “it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fast, convenient process to apply for credit from a large number of lending institutions. In accordance with our invention, needless repetitive applications or credit qualification form are eliminated.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,166 discloses a system and method for providing expert referral over a network, the system allows users to request assistance over the Internet to an expert server having a file of qualified experts. The first expert to respond to the request is assigned an alias and is enabled to communicate with the requester through the expert server. According to the background portion of the invention, “A key aspect of the present invention is that the system is adaptive. If an expert who is lower on the priority list continues to get high grades from customers for accomplishing tasks, that expert can climb in the rankings and achieve a priority ranking thereby receiving more request for assistance and hence, more revenue from responding to customers needs.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,002 discloses a real estate information exchange process and system, the system is connected to a database of MLS properties. Real estate agents subscribe to the system and are included in the database. Clients to the system are either prospective buyers or MLS properties. Each client utilizes a subscribing real estate agent to represent them before being allowed access to the information and services provided. Real estate agents may view any of the client files and activities and post MLS properties for sale. Agents are also able to view the activity of their own listings. According to the objects section in col. 4 around line 29, “Another object of the invention is to provide a real estate information exchange process and system that can provide an activity report that informs the listing agent of the amount as well as the source of activity regarding the names of other agents who have looked at the listing agent's property.” Also, still in col. 4 around line 18, “it is an object of the present invention to provide a real estate information exchange process and system that includes a database accessible over the Internet or an Intranet that allows exchange of information between agent to agent and also between agent to client”.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,970,835 discloses a system and method for directing and instructing customers to deal with specific merchants, the system uses incentives to verify commissions from matching a buyer with a seller. An item locator system has a repository of information, about items for purchase, and may be provided over network for users to access the information about the items. Along with each item, the system presents an incentive that may be realized if the item is purchased from a designated third-party seller. The user then executes the purchase with the seller, pays the system the agreed-upon fee and also issues a certification of purchaser to the buyer. The fee or commission may be based on the price of the item; such as if the item is a new house for sale and the seller is a new house builder. This can be seen in col. 2 around line 29, “Another object of the invention is to provide a new business method for eliminating agent's commissions in the sale of items through the use of a central system for bringing together buyers and sellers of items.” Still in col. 2 around line 58, “the present invention may comprise a method relating to the sale of new houses through a web site accessible by potential buyers over the Internet.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,039,594 discloses a method and system for content management assessment, planning and delivery, where the method using key considerations related to the client environment, and using key processes, and applying these to the design problem with the assistance of a template showing basic content management and delivery element relationships, whereby such a system can be implemented wherein coherent sales, training or marketing campaigns may be efficiently generated to web-based and other clients.
www.CTXmort.com: this web site discloses on the homepage what appears to be the standard consumer application for purchasing and refinancing home loans. There also seems to be insurance quotes, realtor associations, and affiliated business arrangements. On the affiliated business arrangement link, the arrangement is a limited partnership established between two entities, a mortgage lender and the other entity being the homebuilder, a realtor, a bank, credit union, corporate affiliation, or other business arrangement which provides opportunities of ownership but limits risk. One of the benefits according to the web site is “increased profit margin such as participating in mortgage company profits, selling inventory, or enforcement of upgrade options, additional outside business referrals, etc. One of the options that the system provides to its mortgage brokers is personal web sites with newsletters which are generated to keep the mortgage brokers clients up-to-date.”
http://www.ditech.com/about/sitemap.html discloses what seems to be a consumer oriented home loan web site. This site focuses on new purchases, refinance, and home equity products. In the new purchases section, the site provides product solutions, rates and fees, and calculators for new home loans. The site also provides construction loans and an overview for information on construction loans. In the refinance section, the same categories are provided including product solutions, rates and fees, and calculators. In the home equity section, again products are provided, information on HELOCS and HELOANS are provided, various calculators and research for different types of home equity loans. In addition to the product sections, the site also provides a learning center including video library; the learning center also has tax information. A local pages link provides a list of local offices within various states. Each user of the site can set up an account for applications of various types of loans and provide their own specific personal profile. As seen on the back page, “Ditech.com, a national direct mortgage lender, offers some of the most competitive rates and fees available on first mortgages and home equity loans. Deal direct and get the right home loan for you without paying a commission or a broker fee to a middleman. The whole process is fast and easy.”